What Strength Is
by JDantes15
Summary: Hinata is frustrated by her weakness in training on a clear summer day, and Neji shows up to encourage her. One Shot.
I own nothing. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :) This would theoretically take place in between Parts I and II of the _Naruto_ manga series.

"Byakugan!"

"Gentle Fist!"

"Gentle Fist!"

"Gentle—"

Hinata slumped to the ground. She had only been out here for forty-five minutes, but she was already exhausted. It was just one of those days and she was not in the mood. She sighed, gazing at the blue summer sky above her. Naruto-kun never seemed to lose energy while he was training. Even when he was tired, he never lost his unquenchable enthusiasm and motivation.

 _Motivation_. That was the problem. Naruto-kun was gone, training to become stronger just like everyone else was. Sakura was training with Tsunade, Kiba was always seen with a rapidly-growing Akamura, Shino, Neji…she sighed again. How did they all keep going, day after day? The routine of waking up, training, waking up, training, was one that she had been following for far longer than she cared to remember. The novelty of training wore off soon enough, at least for her.

She put her hands behind her head, watching the grass wave tall and green above her head and the wispy clouds above that. She _did_ want to become strong! She wanted to become someone who could protect Naruto-kun! It was the perfect day for training, really. She needed to get up and practice, but she just couldn't move. Lethargy pulled at her bones. The sun was warm and the ground unreasonably comfortable…a bird was swooping far overhead…

"Hinata-san?" Hinata sat up hastily at the sound of her cousin's voice. "What are you doing?"

"I was just t-training," stammered Hinata. Neji smiled, sitting beside her in the grass.

"Don't get up on my account," he said. "It is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"...yeah," muttered Hinata, looking down.

"Although from your expression, I'd say you weren't enjoying it much. What's wrong, Hinata-san?" asked Neji gently. Hinata avoided his eyes, twisting her hands together. Neji's kindness, the same warmth he had emitted as a child, had returned in full force, and she still wasn't used to it. This was the same boy—no, he was a man now, really-who had told her quite bluntly that she was no good as a shinobi. Now, in Naruto-kun's absence and with Shino and Shiba always training, he had suddenly become her confidante and best friend. She was still not entirely sure how that had happened.

"Hinata? What is it?" Neji sounded more concerned now, and she realized that she had been silent for some time.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Just…"

"Just?" prompted Neji gently. For a moment, only the breeze whispered. Then,

"How does everyone do it?" asked Hinata suddenly, loudly. She shrank from the sound of her voice, at the undisguised envy that clung to every syllable. "I mean," she continued, softer now, "Everyone is always so excited about their training and they improve so quickly. A lot of times, I just sit here and I don't _want_ to train all the time. It's not that I don't want to get better," she hastily defended herself. Neji musn't think she was weak now, just as they had been getting closer.

"I do want to get better, and I want to protect everyone, and I want to be worthy of the main house…but there are some days when I'm not excited about it," she finished lamely. She drew her legs to her chest defensively and stared at the ground between her feet. It wasn't her fault. Well, it was, but she just couldn't help it. She had always been this way. A hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"Everyone has those days, Hinata-san," said Neji. Seeing her open her mouth to protest, he shook his head, continuing quickly. "You are out here training every day. You keep going, even when you don't want to. And when you do sit down, you get back up."

"But I'm not always excited about it," she said. "Like Naruto-kun is." Neji moved so he could sit across from her, and reluctantly, she lifted her gaze to his.

"Listen. Even Naruto isn't excited _all_ the time," Neji said. His voice was quiet, as it often was when he talked with her, but his strength lay under every word. "Everyone has days when they flop onto the ground in sheer frustration, when they just cannot keep going. Even Lee-san, the weird, green bundle of freaky energy has days when he gets frustrated. Trust me."

Hinata frowned. She wanted to believe that. She really, really did.

"Take me, for example." Neji's eyes told her his next words were as true as the rest. "I was training today, but…" he shook his head. "Despite my belief now that my fate is my own, there are many days when my position in life seems to weigh me down. Even as I see myself making my own way through life, I simultaneously feel this brand chaining me to the earth, slowing my movements, keeping me from freedom." He sighed, gazing into the sky above him as though he could see his future there.

Hinata stared at him in wonder. She had not known that Neji still felt that way sometimes. He never mentioned it now, in these days when they had become closer. He looked back at her and grinned wryly, seeing the surprise in her face.

"Declaring sentiments and choosing sides can change in a moment, if Naruto's multiple redemptions have taught us anything," he said, the slightest twinge of self-deprecating irony in his voice, "but the underlying attitudes do not change overnight. It takes time to change. It takes time to grow." He emphasized the last sentences, looking at Hinata pointedly.

"You are strong," Neji declared confidently, and Hinata read the truth in his eyes. "You have always been strong, even if I couldn't see it. Do you know why you are strong?" Hinata shook her head.

"Because when I leave, you will get up again and train," said Neji. "Because the ability to protect your friends, your family comes from the willingness to get up—maybe not every day, but most—and try a little bit harder, even when you aren't excited about it. Strength comes down to those dull, mundane, and seemingly-insignificant moments in every day where you get back up and try again." He grinned and stood, extending his hand to Hinata. She accepted his hand and stood, happiness and hope coursing through her veins.

"Have fun training," he said. "I'll join you later."

"Okay!" responded Hinata, smiling. As she turned away, Neji's voice stopped her.

"Hinata-san!" She turned back to face him. "Remember that I will always be there for you," he said. Then he smiled and turned away. Hinata waved, then struck her stance. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

"Byakugan!"

"Gentle Fist!"

And as the words rang out in the clear summer air and the birds cried overhead, a single black feather floated to the ground beside her.


End file.
